Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret
by DeathlyPhoenix
Summary: It should be Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts but he's not going back! On his travels there is someone helping him when he's in tight spots, but who is she? Follows JKR's basic plan for HP7 but with my twist. FIRST FANFIC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Hermione's

**my notes: okay, hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction so don't be to mean, hope you like it**

HARRY POTTER AND THE COUSIN'S SECRET

Chapter 1 – Hermione's

"Come on you two you coming to mine?' Hermione's bossy voice ran through Number 4 Privet Drive 'I've seen both your houses now it's your turn to see mine, besides it's nearer to Ron's so we can get to the wedding quicker"

"Alright, alright we'll go" Harry said, his voice seemed normal but up close he looked worried and tired.  
Only last night she had woke up gone into the boys room to check on Harry and had found him having another nightmare about Dumbledore's death as he had died only a month ago she could tell that he was worried but that was understandable considering what his destiny foretold.

They packed their trunks and apparated (Harry and Ron could now do this legally both being seventeen) to Hermione's home.

"Well here we are" she said cheerfully, a lady with long brown hair, the same as Hermione's just straighter came running out to greet them she hugged her daughter and told her that her cousin was here Harry and Ron gave her a questioning look.  
"My cousin Katie is here you'll like her she loves everything to do with the wizerding world" Hermione exclaimed

They ran into the house to see a girl who looked about the age of 14 ran down the stairs.

"Hermione" she squealed running up to her and hugging her.

"Katie I'd like you to meet my friends from school Harry Potter and Ron Weasly

"Hi" they both said Katie stepped back from Hermione and looked at Harry, Harry of course was use to this but she was doing something that most people didn't do instead of doing a familiar flick up to his scar she stared into his eyes as Hermione said "She's 12 and was so disappointed when she didn't get her Hogwarts letter"

"12 I though you were 14!" said Ron, surprised she smiled turned around and ran up stairs.

"She sleeps round mine for one week during the summer, every summer; I forgot it was this week" said Hermione "Anyway the weddings in a couple of days we could stay here till then".

"Ok" said Ron.

"Come on I'll show you your rooms" Hermione suddenly said and the three of them trooped upstairs they went to where Katie was laying on a bed reading.

"Harry, Ron you don't mind sharing, do you?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Your rooms just here" she said pointing to a biggish room with two beds, next to the room Katie was in.

"I'll be in here with Katie" she said again

"Course not, we'll unpack" said Harry walking into the room with Ron following him, he put his trunk onto the bed, and Hermione went downstairs.

"That Katie is really tall, isn't she?"

"Yer" Harry answered.

"What was she reading, did you see?" Ron asked "Just like her cousin, I bet she reads 24/7, I bet it's some non fiction book on the stuff muggles are interested with, like cars"

"Right" Harry said not really listening "I'll go talk to her, see what she's like"he said again wanting to get away from Ron.

He walked into the room next door, Katie was still reading in exactly the same position, she looked engulfed in the book every so often she would give an excited squeal or she would bit her lip, this book obviously looked entertaining!

"What's that you'll reading, Katie?" walking up to her, at that exact moment she snapped the book shut.

"Oh, nothing" she said, panicking as she slipped it into her suitcase and pulled out a bigger book with the title of 'Math's Key Stage 3 Year 7' she pulled out a blue pencil case and took out a pen.

"What's that?" Harry asked hoping for an answer this time.

"Oh, it's my homework" she said.

He got up and looked round the bed at her book remembering Math's lessons in Muggles primary school he remembered not being too bad at it.

"It looks hard" he said looking at the title to the page 'Multiplying Fractions'.

"It's easy when you haven't had a 7 year gap since you last math's lesson" she said.

"Harry, Katie its dinner" Hermione yelled up the stairs and they both ran downstairs their dinner included chicken and a salad.

"Yum that was delicious, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said rubbing his stomach "Yer thanks" Ron said happily "I suppose you'll be going in a couple of days" Mr. Granger asked interested "Yes we'll leave tomorrow" Hermione said "Sorry I'll be away for your visit Katie it's just we can't miss Bill and Fleurs wedding, can we" she said again.  
"You'll be coming back here after the wedding, right" Mrs. Granger asked hopefully "Sorry mum we've got to do some really important…. err ….. Stuff" Hermione said looking worriedly at Harry; they were going to Bill and Fleurs wedding then on to Godrics Hollow after that on to find the remaining Horcrux "You couldn't tell us what this important 'thing' is could you" Mr. Granger asked hopefully "Urm…" Hermione said looking at Harry who shock his head franticly "sorry, no."  
"Oh yer mum, dad please don't write it's just what we're doing needs to be kept secret, if that's OK, I'll write to you if I get the chance" she continued they didn't want owls searching for them especially around Voldermort.  
Katie sighed, then, realizing what she had done she looked up to see Harry watching her curiously, she quickly looked down to her bowl of strawberry ice cream.

After dinner Katie took her book down to the dinning room to do her homework when she got there she said angrily. "Oh great I've left my pencil case in my suitcase" As she started to get up Harry said on his way upstairs.  
"I'll get it I'm going that way anyway.  
"Thanks, it's in my suitcase under my bed" she uttered in relief, feeling rather tired after her dinner.  
Once in her room Harry walked across to her bed and reached under-neath her bed to find a pile of books and a blue pencil case as he picked up the pencil case his eye court the cover of the nearest book the one she had been reading earlier that day it's title was 'Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix'.

**my notes, again: hi again, please review, PLEASE!**


	2. The All Knowing Muggles

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's secret**

Chapter 2 – The all knowing Muggles

Why has this book got my name on it? Maybe it was one of those books Hermione had mentioned on the train when they firstwent to Hogwarts, Hermione had said the sheowned them, so, maybe she had lent them to Katie, but that didn't seem right, wasn't the Order a secret, was there a spy in their ranks, he nearly laughed out loud, if it was a spy, why wouldhe bother writing a book for _Muggles_? He flipped the book over, some loopy writing caught his eye, it was layed out like a poem and it read:

'_Dumbledore lowered_

_His hands and surveyed Harry_

_Through his half moon glasses. "It is time"_

_He said, "For me to tell you what I should have_

_Told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down,_

_I'm going to tell you everything."_

Hang on, these were the words Dumbledore had told Harry before telling him about the prophecy

"Harry what are you doing?"

He turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway

"Hermione what's this?" he said indicating the book.

"Don't know" she said walking up to him and taking the book from his hands.

"Whose is it?" she asked, Harry took the book and went down stairs, Hermione followed.

"What's this?" he said asking Katie she looked up, sighed and said.

"Look, sorry I didn't tell you, it's a Muggle book on your world"

"If it's about the wizarding world than why has it got me on it and _how_ do you or anyone else know about the order.' He thought and then said ' if it is about me does everyone know, everything?"

"Yep, but they think its something someone's made up".

"Who?" Harry asked.

"J K Rowling, the books are practically worshiped in the muggle world" Katie said smiling a cheeky smile.

"Uh, great, is this stuff right?" he asked hoping that the answer was no.

"How am I meant to know? But if it is, you're in trouble it's written from your point of view, so the readers know exactly what's on your mind" she questioned

"If it is then… then tell me something I haven't told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione" he asked.

"Um… the sorting hat said you'd do well in Slytherin but you didn't want to go in Slytherin so it put you in Griffindor" she said very fast

"Yep" Harry said sadly.

"Wow did it really Harry?" Hermione asked amazed.

"It put me in there because when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby he transferred some of his powers into me, like parseltongue" said Harry in a distant monotone.

"Hang on," Harry and Hermione looked at Katie "This means a death eater only needs to read this book to find out about the prophecy"

"…No, what am I gonna do if Voldemort finds out he'll know everything" Harry said, again, panicking.

"I know I'm making everything sound worse... but, Harry, there are about a million of these books being sold, all over the world, But… on the other hand no death eater is going to be interested in a book written by a muggle so they're hardly going to read it, this series is really popular but you and Hermione have never heard of it before and Hermione's Muggle born".

"Hey Harry, look what I've just found" yelled Ron down the stairs waving a thick book called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

"When are you leaving, for the burrow?" Katie asked, interested.

"How do you know bout that" Harry asked her, curious.

Katie ran forwards and took the book from Ron's hand; she opened it to the back and read:

"_we're with you whatever happens" Ron said.' But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow.'_

"_Why?"_

"_Bill and Fleurs wedding, remember?"_

_Harry looked at him, startled; the idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful._

"_Yeah, we shouldn't miss that." he said finally._

_His hands closed automatically around the fake horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path he saw stretching ahead for himself, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come, whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there was still one golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron and Hermione._

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, Harry looked worried and yet amazed, Ron asked "how the bl-"

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed turning back to the bossy self we all know and love.

Sorry, how do _you_ know that?"

"That's exactly what I thought then" Harry said amazed.

"So.., when _are_ you leaving?" Katie asked

"Tomorrow" Hermione said dreamily as though lost in thought.


	3. The Wedding

**My Notes: hi everyone, i wanna thank oxoxlovemeformexoxo for being my beta and I wanna say sorry to her for keeping her awake, she said it was 1:30am when she betaed my story, we have a big time differance.**

**I'm gonna say sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda proud of this chapter so tell if you like it and why, say if you didn't like it and please say why.**

**I wanna say thanks to oxoxlovemeformexoxo for surporting me, lilacBookstar for reviewing as well as Judy Punch and sophianwin, thanks you guys, you're great! **

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 3- The Wedding

**Crack** and they, the golden trio, disapperated

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasly screeched she ran over and hugged all three of them at once.

"Dear, Dear. You all need feeding up!" she said using her typical motherly tone.

"We're fine Mrs. Weasly, honestly." Harry answered.

"Go on in to the party and make sure you eat something!" Mrs. Weasly said, completely ignoring Harry's last comment.

They all took their seats everyone gasped as Fleur walked down the aisle, then everyone began to mutter.

"She looks so beautiful!" Well, some people muttered, the others just stared.

Bill turned and grinned at his soon-to-be wife, all of the boys in the audience looked at him as though they wished to be in his position. Everyone was happy; you couldn't tell that elsewhere people like them were fighting for their lives.

But when the vicar was just about to say the usual you may now kiss the bride. Something happened that knocked them all back into painful reality and it would leave Bill and Fleurs wedding engraved in everybody's minds for the many years to come.

**BANG**

Harry turned as about a hundred Death Eaters materialized in front of him. He quickly jumped to his feet, pulling his wand from his jacket when his scar exploded, in front of him appeared the person who had haunted his nightmares for the past six years.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He appeared in his black swirling cloak. His snake-like eyes glittering with evil. He laughed as everyone pulled their wands out of their pockets, well, except Mrs. Figg.

"Hope you enjoyed the wedding But", Voldemort said in his cold, cruel voice but was stopped short when he saw a shot of red light coming towards him. Voldemort hurriedly created a shield against it, as the light hit the shield. Voldemort looked surprised it had more power than he had first assumed.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Potter" Voldemort said sarcastically. Harry ran forwards with anger on his face. But the power, not very much unlike the power Dumbledore used to have, behind his vivid green eyes.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled as the once peaceful Weasley garden exploded with many coloured lights from the wands. Harry had ignored the yell and had his wand on Voldemort, they were duelling.

"Well, Well Potter you have certainly improved since we last met!"

When Harry was hit in the back by a stray expelliarmus. Harry's wand escaped his hand and he fell forward, Voldermort grinned.

Your end has come, Harry Potter, He said with a grin and lifted up his wand hand. Harry closed his eyes for what was coming next.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort shouted.

Somehow, Harry didn't feel like he was dead. He looked up to the moment that would begin the start of Voldemort's immortality to see a girl, she had long dark hair and white robes, she appeared in front of him the curse hit her, she glowed green for a second and then the curse came out of her body in waves of green evil, dimmed and failed.

Voldemort could barely hold his shock he recovered to say, now in a menacing tone,

"I take it, you, Harry Potter, will be making a trip down memory lane soon, if you try and destroy it', his voice suddenly turned more fierce than ever. 'I will stop you." he said the last four words with tremendous force as he disapperated.

She, the white robed, dark haired stranger disappeared at the same time as the Death Eaters fled.

There was silence everyone was looking at Harry, who got up and ran into the house. Ron and Hermione had begun to run too when Remus Lupin held them back,

"Let me speak to him first". He asked quietly and headed inside after Harry.

People left the once cheerful wedding ceremony and went home. Talking about how the famous Harry Potter, almost died that day. They also talked of a certain dark haired beauty.

Harry, meanwhile, had sat on the bottom stair of the Weaslys home, thinking.

'Who was that girl?'

'How had he let a simple disarming spell nearly get himself killed?'

Harry was angry with himself.

"Harry!" Lupins voice startled him. Harry looked up only to see Lupins concerned face.

"I nearly got myself killed' Harry muttered just loud enough for Lupin to hear him. 'I can't afford to do that, I need to win!"

"What?"

"You don't know?" Harry muttered in disbelief. More to himself than to Lupin

"I don't know what?" Harry looked up and said simply

"Follow me."

Harry led Lupin to the room he usually slept in when he was at the Burrow he, took deep, shuddering breath then stuttered.

"Um…' This was harder than he thought it would be.

'Before I was born there was a prophecy made about me and Voldermort it said The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches then it identified me,' Harry took another deep breathe.

'The rest said:

The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Harry looked at Lupin as if to will him to understand.

'Professor, it means that either I have to kill Voldermort or he has to kill me. But if I die then nobody, nobody will be able to defeat him." Harry finished looking at Lupin helplessly.

Lupin couldn't speak, a seventeen year old boy was going to have to kill the most dangerous and powerful wizard alive, no, the most dangerous and powerful wizard ever, well, except Dumbledore, on the powerful bit.

Harry, meanwhile, had revealed his secret and was now thinking of what Voldermort had said

"Excellent, he led me straight to another one." Harry concluded and smirked.

"Another?" Lupin asked, knocked out of his daze.

"Another Horcrux, there's one at Godrics hollow!' Lupin looked confused; Harry looked up to meet Lupins face. 'Its where you split your soul and hide it in something, he did it, that's why, when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby and the curse rebounded, he didn't die, I need to destroy them all, then kill him."

"What do you mean by them all?" said Lupin, worried.

"He split his soul into seven pieces." said Harry weakly.

"_Seven!_" Lupin gasped.

At that moment the Weaslys entered the bedroom, Molly Weasly, taking one look at Harry's sad, worried face to Lupins pale one, she swept over and gave them both a hug.

"It'll be alright."

**My Notes: Did you like it?**

**If you review please give me a reason for you're thoughts.**

**The next chapter should be out quickly, it is quite short, proberly the shotest in the story.**


	4. Leaving

**My notes: hi again, sorry for the wait. Thanks to -xoxo LoveMeForMe xoxo- for being a fab beta (i wont make you beta the next chapter cause it's longer) and Judy Punch for reviewing as well as Zebra Queen (for reminding me at school that she had reviewed)**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (sadly)**

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 4 - Leaving

Later that night Harry Potter - The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, awoke, got up and went to wake Ron Weasley.

"It can't be morning yet." Ron moaned as he opened an eye.

"Shh', Harry said, putting a finger to his lips. 'Ron, wake up and be quiet."

"Arry, what's wrong?" asked Ron, concerned.

"Just wake up, I'm gonna go get Hermione."

"Okay, okay" he grumbled with a yawn.

_(When Ron had woken up properly)_

Ron went to the end of his bed to see two rucksacks and a trunk. The trunk was left open; it was filled with books on subjects that Ron never heard of, and many different clothes.

_(With Hermione)_

"Hermione'. Harry whispered as he walked into her room. 'Hermione". He said again, shaking her. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him with blurry eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked tiredly

"Hermione, get changed and meet me in Ron's room". He said giving Ginny a glance. Hermione and Ginny shared a room. "Don't wake Ginny. Try to keep as quiet as possible" Hermione yawned, and then nodded.

"Okay."

_(Back in Ron's room)_

Five minutes later the famous golden trio where together in Ron's bedroom then Harry spoke. "Are you guys ready?' without really waiting for a response he continued. "I-, we are going to leave now, I considered going on my own but by morning you two would have gone after me,' then he hesitated. 'Voldermort would probably find you and make you lead him to whatever horrible place I'm going to,' then he paused, losing his grip he started talking really fast. 'If you don't want to go, if you've reconsidered you can go to bed now, just don't tell anybody where them where I'm going, and if they find out ask them not to follow me"

"Harry, of course we are still going with you." came Hermione's quiet reply. Ron grinned.

"Maybe I can kick Percy's ass once or twice, and plus, we get to travelling." He said shrugging. Harry could tell that they were determined to stick with him, no matter what. They truly were the best friends he could ask for. But was them being great friends going to lead them to there deaths? Harry quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Thanks guys, it- it means a lot, anyway, we better pack. Were going to Godrics Hollow."

Crack

And the adventure began…

**Like it? Love it? Tell me and tell me why. Hate it? tell me and tell me why. **


	5. Godric's Hollow

**My Notes: Hi everyone. sorry the last chapter was so short, I assumed that was why I didn't get to many reviews, that why I've updated with two chapters, chapter six (the next chapter after this one) is really short, shorter than the last chapter's so I thought it was fairer (sp?) to update with two chapters for you guys.**

**thank to everyone who reviewed and thanks to my mum for betaing (is that how you spell it?)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to, ****I mean, you can trust me to keep Harry alive through to the end, or can you?****(evil laugh) **

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 5- Godrics Hollow

The famous, now of-age, trio arrived in Godrics hollow and Harry felt a sense of remembrance, by glancing at Ron and Hermione he told them to follow him, he led them to a house that had been nearly destroyed, but you could still see a marble sign saying

_The house of the Potter's, the last descendants of Godric Griffindor _

_Enter only if you have the permission of a Griffindor or of a Potter_

Harry's breath caught in his chest, Voldemort could only enter if he had the permission of a Griffindor, and Wormtail was the one who had given that permission.

They stepped inside, everything was a mess. Harry walked towards a area which looked like a lounge when he suddenly stopped, he knew, he could just feel it, this was the spot, the very spot were Voldemort had murdered his dad, the dad he never knew, the dad he would never know, he thought of how brave his dad had been defending his family from the evil Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks dad" Harry let a tear fall before gaining control of himself, Hermione stepped forward to comfort Harry but before she could get close he had already gone up the stairs, they ran after him. When they finally caught up with him, he collapsed, crying, both of them had never seen Harry cry, in front of him was… nothing, just a very old looking rug, they looked up to see a cot, this was a nursery, this was where Lily Potter had died.

Hermione could feel her friends pain, it took hold of her threatening never to let go, she fought it off, she knew she had to be strong for her friend, the friend that had the fate of the entire world lying on his shoulders.

She wanted to kill the person who had caused her friend so much pain, but she knew no one but Harry could do that, no one but Harry deserved it either, she knew that people had family who had died at the hands Voldemort but some how Harry deserved it more because of his twisted life.

She knelt down next to him.

"Shh now, your mother loved you and she wouldn't want you to grieve forever would she?"

Harry nodded silently "It's just, I miss them so much"

"Be strong Harry, you've done it all these years you can do it now; be strong for them and for us all".

With that he got up and went to the window to look out of it in silence.

Ron came forward from the doorway where he had been standing; he just wasn't good with the emotional stuff, he stepped and spotted something.

"Wow, look at this banner, I well badly want one" he ran his fingers along a Gryffindor red banner with a lion on it, Gryffindors lion. The banner was in prefect condition. Ron fingers hit a bump and the material flattened against the wall revealing a snake's head shaped bump, Ron pulled the banner away to reveal a safe with a snake and some symbols on it Hermione studied the symbols and gasped!

"Harry come here, can you read this?"

Harry came over and looked a the symbols

"Yer, why, can't you read them?"

"It's parseltougue" Hermione said

"Hang on-" was all Harry said before a green light surrounded Harry and the safe opened

"What did it say" Hermione asked panicking

Harry reached out a hand and read the passage

It said:

_Hello Slither Speaker, this lions den holds my secret to long life, this place seemed the right place to put a treasure of mine as this is the place I fell and this is the place that now holds the reason I live. If you are not me then you cannot enter. The spell placed on here by me magically scans you to see if you naturally have the same qualities as me, if you are not me than you will die in mere seconds, goodbye._

_-Heir of Slytherin._

"What was that about?" Ron asked

"It meant than only someone similar to Voldemort could open this safe" Hermione answered looking slightly worried.

"Haaaarrrrry" Ron moaned worriedly

"I've always been kind of like him, the memory of Tom Riddle in the chamber said it himself, in our second year I was worried about been like him, about turning out evil 'cos the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and I thought all Slytherin's were evil, but I now know they're not" Hermione looked inside the safe, there was a golden babies rattle with rubies on it. Harry went into a trance and a memory was played

"_You pathetic baby, like you'd ever have the power to defeat me" Voldemort said then he kicked Harry's hand, the rattle fell and Voldemort recognized it "Godric Gryffindors rattle" he hissed_

_He bent down and picked the rattle up. He examined it then slid it into his pocket he looked at Harry, sneered, then roared_

"_Avada Kadabra"_

And the vision ended

"It's a Horcux" Harry said

"What?"

"I ... I just had a vision, that's my rattle, when Voldemort tried to kill me I dropped it, then he took it, it belonged to Godric Gryffindor" Hermione inhaled, she loved anything as rich in history as this was, she looked up out of the window

"We need to destroy it, now" that came as a surprise, Hermione destroying something that belonged to a Hogwarts fonder!

"Why now?" asked Harry

"Harry" said Hermoine "Voldemort's here!"

* * *

**My notes, again: Hi again, did you like, did you hate, i left on a little supence right there, luckly I have put the next chapter up too (_see_ aren't I nice) Rember to put why you liked/hated the chapter in you reviews! **

**(watch out for Zebra Queen shes new and is comeing up with something to write, aren't you Zoe?)**

**untill next time...**


	6. What You Need to Know About Me

**My Notes: Hi everyone, did you like the last chapter? Okay this chapter is VERY short, but don't be upset.**

**don't own Harry Potter, I'd still like to...**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 6- There's One Thing You Need to Know About Me

Harry pointed his wand at the Horcrux and said the first destructive word that came to mind

"Avada Kedavra"

It exploded then Voldemort appeared into the room

"What did I say Potter, I knew you'd come here and try to destroy it but as I said I will stop you" he said in his cruel voice trying to scare Harry but Harry stood firm.

"Really, how come I just destroyed it then?"

"No" Voldemort said in a low mutter

"Ron, Hermione disparate, now" Harry's voice now started to panic

"Harry, where?" Hermione squeaked but she felt safer with Harry, he handled it so well

"Headquarters go, now"

They were gone as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry

"What you need to know about me, Voldemort, is I have a mission and I'm not going to stop until I've completed it" with that Harry disappeared

"Ah, Harry Potter but what you need to know about me is everyone who I decide to kill dies eventually and you are no exception" he smirked, turned and disapperated with an evil laugh.

* * *

**My note: like, hate, tell me! **

**untill next time...**


	7. No Longer a Traitor?

**My Notes: **Hi everyone, sorry about the wait, I have a new beta called Zebra Queen she is writting her first story and wants to be a English teacher (last I heard). So I think shes good. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was slightly confusing to write and at the end please don't ask me what side Snapes on coz it will ruin chapter 8 and I think 9 if I tell you.

I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunatly. I would like to though.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 7 – No Longer a Traitor?

"Ron, Hermione, are you here?" Harry's worried voice rang out at Grimmauld place; he hoped that they were alright.

"Harry, we were so worried, are you okay?" Hermione's voice was trembling slightly; she thought that this time they had really lost him.

"Fine". She sighed in relief.

"Harry, mate, what do we do now" Ron looked happy, he had been telling Hermione that Harry was alright whilst sounding as though he didn't know himself.

"We need to stay here, we need to rest," Harry did sound quite tired, maybe all the sleepless nights were catching up with him.

Suddenly, there was a big green flash and a whooshing sound, all three of them whipped out their wands pointed in front of them.

"Wha-, Harry, Ron, Hermione, what are you all doing here?" It was Remus Lupin.

"Lupin, we did it, we got another horcrux!"

"Well done, what was it?" Remus was happy to see them, after they had just disappeared last night he had been worried, knowing that they could look after themselves panic hadn't settled in his mind yet. 'Excellent, they are one step closer to defeating Voldemort!' he thought.

"A rattle that came from Godric Gryffindor and was handed down to me; he got it when he tried to kill me as a baby," Harry now sounded a bit happier.

"Oh, I remember that rattle, Lily thought it was beautiful and James said, joking, of course, that it was too valuable for a baby to have!" Lupin said, laughing a particular memory where Harry, after James had said that the rattle was too valuable for Harry to have, had thrown the rattle as hard as he could at James' head.

Harry laughed for a second then remembering all his parents had done for him, he bent his head.

"Come on, let's summon our stuff and keep it here."

"Hang on, I'm going to get Molly she's so worried about you lot so she can take your stuff with her" Lupin said, then disapperated, a happy smile still on his face.

They were in the house of Black, the place where Sirius Black's life had been a misery from when he was born to 16 Years of age but when he thought he had left the most filthy house of Black's doors forever, he had only to return when hiding from the Ministry of Magic who were trying to imprison him in Azkaban, but he was innocent.

So Sirius Black was a prisoner for most of his life.

Not unlike Harry Potter, who was a prisoner of the fate of murder, or be murdered but

Sirius Black was a fool, he devoted his family life to the Potters but if he'd paid more attention at his** real, **blood home, he might have been able to help the youngest Potter with his quest.

Mrs. Weasley arrived a scowl that would make a brave man quiver etched onto her usually kind, motherly face.

"RON, oh Ron we were so worried, are you alright and WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WOKE UP THIS MORNING WENT TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU WERE GONE, NO NOTE, NOTHING!!" Mrs. Molly Weasley yelled at the top of her legendry voice, she came over and hugged all three of them.

"Where on earth were you?" she said again, shaking a terrified Ron into answering.

"Mum, listen, we- we were- we were- we were just-" Ron stuttered.

"Look Mrs. Weasley, we're doing something important at the moment, we can't tell too many people what it is, but, we were at Godric's Hollow," Harry said bravely, looking Mrs. Weasley in the eye.

"I understand you had to go there but you could have left us a note-", her voice back to its motherly self.

"And had the whole order chasing after us? Look, sorry Mrs. Weasley but we had to go alone," his sarcastic comment left Mrs. Weasley in shock.

All three of the golden trio turned on their heels and went to bed; it had been a long, hard day. All three slept peacefully, their dreams undisturbed.

They awoke with their stomachs growling like Lupin on a wolfy day, and began to hurry downstairs to feed their impatient stomachs as they heard voices.

"So just to sort out our recent worry, the golden trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been found, we know they went to Godric's Hollow and returned late last night, they are all fine and upstairs sleeping, so no harm done" said Remus Lupin. Many relived sighs rang in the trios ears, had they really been _that _worried about them?

"What have you found out Severus?" Bill Weasley's anxious voice was only to be answered by Snape's calm, cold one.

"_I, _(he put particular emphasis on this letter) have found out that Dark Lord has a hideout, for use of the muggle term, hidden in the south of this country. I believe this is more than a hideout, there have been some of the inner circle visiting there, plus even the Dark Lord, I believe that there is something precious to the Dark Lord there".

"Snape", Harry hissed "Traitor, murderer, coward".

"Stop Harry, everyone downstairs trusts him, so should we and it sounds like there's a horcrux at that place he's talking about".

"We will act when I have more information, _I_ will keep you updated", Snape finished and he swept from the room, his black cloak billowing behind him and his equally black, but greasy, hair stuck to his pale face, the killer of Harry's mentor and his trusted headmaster left the Order of the Phoenix meeting without one more word, apparently unaware that the golden trio, the group of students who he hated more than another except the marauders ,were watching, waiting, listening, hoping for more information on their dreaded mission, one of the golden trio was doing more than that he was now excellent at legilimency and he searched Snape's thoughts for a picture of a safe apparation spot in near the hideout. He found out that there was a park near the house and an old tree, if they apperated onto the tree there was a slim chance of being seen, this was the chance Harry had been waiting for.

At that moment the front door slammed, Harry got up and indicated for the other two to follow him, he wanted an explanation on Snape's loyalties but that could wait, there were more important matters at hand, he couldn't waste the time accusing evil potions master's when every minute he took, more people could die, more could lose family, friends and he was the only one who could stop it, he had to do it, he had to win.

Once in the room Harry close the door, turned on his heel and chanted a silencing charm on the room, Ron and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"So we won't be overheard, right we've got to go to this place and destroy the horcrux".

"Okay mate lets go, but can we have _something_ to eat first?" Ron asked.

Hermione snorted. "Here we are saving the world and all _you_, Ronald Weasley, can worry about is food, and how are we going to get there, we don't know the area so we can't apparate and we don't know the address to floo and it's way to dangerous to fly".

"Yeah, but Harry might be this close", he held up one finger and one thumb almost touching, " To killing Voldemort and then he dies of starvation".

Harry looked at Ron as though this really wasn't funny.

"Oh shut up Ronald, that was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard from your mouth".

"Hermione, its alright, Ron's right we need to eat, the world can wait five minutes I hope, and that's all we're going to take, five minutes, got it? And I used legilimency on Snape and got a vision of a safe spot for apparating, I can use a pensive to show you to what it looks like, then we can apparate there!"

He summoned a silvery pensive and showed the memory to them.

"Okay Harry" they chorused.

After lunch they disapperated to the safe spot unaware that they were seen, but do not fear, the person who saw them was a muggle, a normal un-magical muggle, or was she?

* * *

**My Notes: **As my beta said, "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN" did you like?

Please tell me what you guys thought and why you thought it, i can't improve if i don't know why you don' t like it.

oh yeah, and please read my one-shot 'Dream' it's about what could happen at the end of book 7. it's quite hard to explain and if anyone who reads it has a good summery, please email me.

untill next time...

over and OUT!


	8. Cousin's Secret Revieled

**MY NOTES: Hi everyone! Thanks to reveiwers! please keep reviewing!!! thanks to Zebra Queen for betaing, her first chapter has now been finished and she will be posting soon, won't she Zoe? This chapter is slightly confuseing (or it was for me anyway) I had bad writters block at the end of the last chapter. but i think this one is quite good. The answer to snapes loyaltys will be revieled (sp?) in this chapter!!!!**

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. (sob) Now look what you've done, I'm crying and NOW I'm in a bad mood and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**please review, enjoy...**

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 8 – The Cousin's Secret Reveled

"Wow, I didn't think that was gonna work, I never appeared into a tree before!" said Ron excitedly, and loudly.

Because they had appeared into a tree, a big one they were supposedly hidden from view, and they _were _to all who wanted to hurt them they were not, however, to those who wished to help them.

"Shut up Ron, I don't know if there are Death Eaters patrolling and if there are you'll be heard," hissed Harry.

"Sorry mate".

"Shut up".

They looked at their surroundings. They were in some sort of park, they were in a tree near a fence of bushes, on the other side of the fence there was a road that had houses all where bungalows except one, it didn't seem like a Voldemort hideout, none of the houses looked suspicious, except one it was hidden behind trees just visible to their eyes. It was old though, it wasn't falling apart but it didn't look well cared for either, its outside walls were a mix of brown and black, it blended well into the green landscape apart from one factor, it had made the air around it seem dark, black, decayed, rotten, almost like dementors, but there wasn't the unbearable coldness of the dementors, it seemed to be overpowered by the feeling of hope, happiness, and power radiating from the surrounding houses. This feeling was coming off one house in particular, this house was the one where their watcher was watching, waiting in the shadows, she had the knowledge of what may come and she seemed to understand it more than anyone alive, she knew when the time came she couldn't intervene but she could help him and stop when he had an equal chance, after all the prophecy said "_The dark lord will mark him as an equal". _She was going to give him an equal chance by helping out, she would have to stop interfering one day when the final battle came, when all the horcruxes were destroyed.

The trio began to silently make their way to the house that they suspected silently. They entered the eerie house it was rotting and decaying,it looked old.

The rotten house reminded Harry of something but he couldn't think what.

The preceded up the decayed staircase as though an invisible power was pulling them there, this power was strong, dark, they couldn't feel the power of hope and happiness anymore, that power was gone, vanished, up the staircase, along the corridor, every step made the dark power get stronger as though their existence in this house, along this corridor, going wherever they were going was feeding it giving it the energy it needed to survive, step… step, until they reached a door this one defiantly had power behind it as though the reason of this foreboding feeling was because one of the darkest things in the world, no, the universe, no, in everything was behind this door, a horcrux, not just any old horcrux, the horcrux of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The door swung open as though it was waiting for them they entered the room Harry was snapped out of the daze that three of them had been in as soon as they had entered the house and a cold, cruel voice said

"I've been expecting you Mr. Potter", this was the voice of Voldemort.

Harry looked up, his head had been down the whole time, he hadn't seen the paintings of Salazar Slytherin watching the-boy-who-lived, Harry looked up to see Lord Voldemort looking at him with an evil glint in his eye, Ron and Hermione had awaken from their dozes, they gasped at Voldemort, black fire was glinting in his eyes, so the final battle had come and Harry Potter wasn't ready, he especially wasn't as his eyes made contact with the wall which held the banner of Slytherin, he, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived collapsed right in front of his enemy, the person who wanted to have his, Harry's, head displayed on his mantle.

_**(Harry in his daze)**_

**Harry looked around, he was in Grimmauld place, they were cleaning, by the looks of it, and then Harry saw _Sirius,_ he wanted to run at him, hug him, tell him he was sorry, but something else caught his eye, the locket the one nobody could open, it had dirt on it, he saw his own hand rub off a bit of the filth, then he saw a serpent not just any serpent but inclined in a 's' it was Slytherin locket but then he saw Kreacher , that foul traitor, that murder-, Kreacher had put his hand inside the bag that had the locket in it and he picked up the locket he muttered.**

"**No one will harm masters precious belongings, master Regulus took it from master but Kreacher will keep it safe for master, no one will harm it" he hid it, then scurried off to his den.**

_**(End of daze)**_

Harry came out of his daze to see Ron and Hermione withering as they were put under the cruciatus curse, he was on the ground in a sitting position that he couldn't remember getting into, he had blood trickling down his back, he was in pain but he came to his senses, jumping up, drawing his wand and yelling

"Leave them alone".

Voldemort turned to see Harry with a strong, powerful white light pulsing around him, Harry ignored the burning pain his cut and scar were giving him, he knew this was a trick, Snape had fooled them again, and he knew where the horcrux was, he was not going to lead his friends to their deaths, not now, not after Sirius, not ever, if they died he didn't know what he would do, he'd probably let Voldemort kill him, that would mean Voldemort had won and the peaceful world everyone had been fighting for would be gone, a dream, never to become a reality.

Harry pointed his wand to Voldemort's heart, or where it should be anyway, Voldemort had stopped cursing Ron and Hermione, he looked at Harry's wand but he didn't look at it in fear, he just gave it a calculating expression.

"You wish to duel, Harry Potter", he said with one of his hair-rising cackles, Voldemort's yew wand rose to point directly at Harry and curses flew at each other violently.

If she wasn't twitching on the ground Hermione would be playing close attention these two dualists, they were rumoured to be the two most powerful wizards ever, Harry was even meant to be more powerful than Dumbledore had ever been, I mean Dumbledore had never survived the killing curse. No one was sure about Voldemort, but he was pretty strong, she could hardly move after just one cruciatus curse and how many had Voldemort put on Harry?

To many for her liking.

"Crucio", Voldemort shrieked.

Harry wasn't ready, Ron had let out a grown of pain, Harry had looked to see if he was alright, he shrieked in pain as the curse hit him, he twitched as unbearable pain cursed itself though his body.

He lied face down breathing heavily, he tried to push himself up but he felt a foot on his back, he struggled, the figure, Voldemort, bent down his foot still on Harry's back, he bent until his head was a few centimeters away from Harry's, Ron and Hermione were pushed against a wall, a spell of Lord Voldemort holding them there, they struggled trying to help their friend.

"You actually thought_ you_,a pathetic little boy, could defeat _me_, the greatest sorcerer next to Salazar Slytherin himself".

"I was under the impression that Harry could defeat you and I _know_ I'm right, so hey Voldie, you leave him alone!"

"You again". growled Voldemort, he in his anger took his foot off Harry's back and within a second Harry had jumped up summoning his wand that Voldemort had banished when it had fallen from his hand whilst he had been under the cruciatus curse, he pointed his wand at Voldemort's back who was glaring at his rescuer, Harry recognized her from somewhere, no idea where though.

"So, Voldemort, do you want to have that little duel or are you waiting for your death eater pals to show up? Cause you can fight without them standing behind you, can you?" he said, using his rage at Voldemort for using the cruciatus curse on his friends to mock him and make him lose concentration.

Voldemort turned in rage to Harry.

"You dare mock me, Harry Potter, I, the greatest wizard ever?"

"Yes, I do dare mock you and I'm not having trouble doing so, and you not a great wizard either, your nothing more than a murder with a lot of good for nothing friends."

Harry's rescuer was thinking "Go Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shrieked.

"_Oh no" _and she apperated in between them, she raised her wand trying her best to look lethal.

The curse hit her and she felt the pain on her forehead where Harry's scar would have been on his head, but once again, as she had expected, she didn't die, she playfully let it rebound on Voldemort, she knew she couldn't kill him; she wasn't aiming to do so.

The rebounded spell shot to Voldemort, he disapperated never to return to this old house now that Voldemort had left, beautiful house again.

Harry ran to his friends hugging them both he conjured two pieces of chocolate and handed it to both of them, he conjured another piece turned and handed it to the girl who had saved his life, again. She used her wand to change it into two pieces, took one, muttered thanks and said-

"I was gonna apparate again but I think you should know my part in this story", she sighed, she liked being the under cover agent.

At her voice Hermione had snapped her head up.

"KATIE!"

* * *

**Did you guys guess that it was her? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie explains the cousin's secret and her part in this tale, A.K.A my personal twist in J K R's magical world.**

**SORRY i'm going away and won't be able to sent chapter 9 to my beta till I get back (shes going on hoiliday to) **

**HAVE A BRILL HALF-TERM TO ANYONE WHO GETS TIME OFF FOR IT.**

**untill next time...**

**oh yeah, please review!**


	9. Explanation of the Cousin’s Secret

**My Notes: Hi people, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, I got home from holiday (wich was wicked by-the-way) and I wanted to update but we decided to re-decorate my room (another wicked thing cones my way!!) (something wicked this way comes (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban thing on all the posters)). That took FOREVER I had to move everything out including my computer so I couldn't update and my beta's having trouble with her internet and stuff. Anyway, please forgive me. **

**Right onto a more happy note, who saw the trailer for Order of the Phoenix!?! It was soooooooooooooooo wicked (it was really short though)! I think I've watched it about a billion times!!!!!**

**Righto on with Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret! This chapter is really explaining the cousin's secret, quite interesting and important for basicly the whole plot. This is the twist mensioned in the summery. Did everyone think that it was the fact that Katie had read the HP books? oh no it was bigger than that!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**By-the-way, I don't own Harry Potter (enter your own amazingly funny but-if-i-did here)**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 9 – Explanation of the Cousin's Secret

"KATIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione screamed.

Katie smirked, raised her hands to her hood and let it fall. She stood with complete confidence facing them.

"Sooo golden trio, are you gonna let me explain?" When they nodded she raised her wand and changed the room to be spotless, the banner gone and she summoned two luxurious purple leather sofas with a dark wood coffee table in the middle of them and on the coffee table appeared a plate with chocolate biscuits and four glasses of lemonade, which Harry hadn't tried before, result of the Dursleys. She took a sip and sat down, they all took a glass and sat down too.

"Ahhh, okay, now, you lot know that there are witches and wizards, obviously, but what you don't know is that there are also protecto witches and wizards which is what I am, their magic is more natural, it blends in, so it is harder to spot, although the magic came be a bit extreme it just uses a quality that blends in. They protect a chosen witch or wizard, fate chooses who they protect. They don't go to any magical schools, one, because their magic isn't spotted so they don't get letters asking them to go there, two, because as soon as they find out about the magical world and they see it as a kind of memory that appears, they suddenly remember all spells they would ever need, so they know anything they would learn at a magical school. Anyway, many live normal, muggle lives and don't find out about their abilities. All protecto witches and wizards are muggle born and hardly anyone knows about them, I'm telling you guys because", she took a deep breath, "I'm Harry's protecto witch."

She paused and Ron said-"I don't get it, alright Harry may need a protecto witch with all the trouble he gets into with Vol-Vol- You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters but why haven't you been here to protect him before?"

"I only just found out, only a bit before I met you guys at Hermione's actually, but I gotta ask you something Harry". She turned to look at him and continued. "At the moment I'm protecting you by a way called distant protection, what that is, is where I'm only anywhere near you if you need me like before with the killing curse".

"Wow, how can you survive the killing curse? Thanks for the thing with the curses by the way and how can you tell I need protecting?" Harry asked amazed about what he had just heard.

"I only die when you do, I'm immortal till then", Katie smiled. "I can tell when you're in trouble via your scar. I get this sense of whatever you're feeling or my mind can kind of feel that something bad is gonna happen if I don't do something at the time and then I let myself see though your eyes or the mind of whoever is trying to hurt you, well it doesn't hurt when my forehead hurts as much as it does for you, but I know when your in trouble, in the past I thought it was a bad headache and I naturally didn't see though your eyes or anyone else's. Would you like me to hang around you all the time?" Katie asked.

"No, its okay, but what about the prophecy? Can you help me kill him?" said Harry.

"Sorry, but when the time comes I, nor anyone else can interfere, but I did think about it, I can be near you and give you support through comments and stuff."

Ron and Hermione looked dumbstruck.

"Well if I've cleared everything up can we go back to Grimmauld and destroy the locket?"

"How'd you know about the locket?"

"What locket?" said Ron.

"You mean Slytherin's one, don't you, where is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Number 12, Grimmwald Place" Ron looked at her, eyes wide. Katie smiled, then continued "I have read the books more times than you relive you're lives, and so I spotted it one day, come on, let's go!"

**_Crack _**and they were gone.

* * *

**Okay, I just wanted to say that the rating might go up to 'T' due to swear words. But the final decidion is down to you, so if you are under 13 and reading this or you don't want swear words, please email me, all it takes if for one reader to be under 13 or not wanting swear words and i won't change the rating, only the swear words.**

**thank you**

Please review


	10. Slytherin's locket

**My Note's: sorry 'bout the wait, i'll update soon (later today or early tomorrow). this is you last chance TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT SWEAR WORDS, the next chapter contains them so i'll change the rating next time i update.**

**thanks to reviewers, cowabuga and zebra queen.**

**thanks to zebra queen for beening my beta.**

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!** (wish i did, that would be cool)

**REVIEW

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret

Chapter 10 – Slytherin's locket

"Where _is_ the locket?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's here, Harry has just had a vision where it is, that's why he stopped like when he was back with Voldie".

"Oh" said Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, I woke up and I was on the floor against the wall with this gash across my head."

"Oh, I'd better have a look at that" said Katie, she beckoned him over and held her hand over his head.

"You've lost a lot of blood Harry". She pointed her wand at the injury. "**_Rememdium_", the wound slowly closed.**

"You guys alright now?" she asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, we'll live".

"Let's find that horcrux".

"Where do you think it would be?" asked Ron.

"Kreacher" Harry growled.

"What?" Katie and Hermione asked.

"But Harry, how would _he_, that murderous traitor, be able to steal a piece of you-know-who's soul?" asked Ron.

"In my vision he had it" Harry said.

"Let's check his den, then", said Hermione, she looked a bit doubtful that a house elf would be that evil; after all they were poor, mistreated and enslaved little creatures.

They went back downstairs into the kitchen and then over to his den. They opened the den's door after seeing some once broken now fixed pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange, Kreacher must of really liked her, Harry began to shake with rage, rage for Kreacher who had tricked him, rage for Bellatrix who had killed his godfather, rage for Voldemort for everything he had done to him and others of the world. He now wished more than anything that he could kill him, find this horcrux and the others then destroy the murderous piece of filth that Voldemort was!!

In his rage he hadn't noticed a locket rise up from Kreacher's den, it shone green for a moment, the green light shone all around the room. Everyone was flung, somewhat painfully, against the wall. They pushed themselves up, Harry rubbing his sore head.

"This one's obviously stronger than the last one so let's shoot Avada Kedavra together"

Katie said softly, the locket was still glowing, Ron gulped.

"Ron and I can't perform the killing curse!" Hermione squealed.

"Yes you can!" Katie said, trying to encourage them.

"I'll try" Hermione whispered lifting her wand nervously.

"On three…THREE!" Katie yelled.

Four Avada Kedavra's raced towards the locket. The horcrux exploded, pieces of gold exploded all around the room but they never really hit the floor, it was like they dissolved before they could touch the dusty, wooden surface, a sprit rose from the locket, and then disappeared.

The group, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katie, all fell to the ground with pleasantly smiling faces; another horcrux had been destroyed.

* * *

**My Note's: thanls for reading, please review, remember about swear words next chapter.**

**do you guys like the idea for this story?**

**set stright after book 4 (no ootp or hbp) voldemort rises quickly, dumbledore tells harry the prophecy early. harry has been moved schools for his own protection, the thing is, it's a muggle school! infact it's my muggle school. i will write a direy (sp?) of one (or more) school week for me and my friends with harry in it.(when you read it it will be in story format) (surnames of real people, name of my school and names of my teachers will be changed).**

**READ MY ONESHOT, DREAM**


	11. Bloody Death Eaters

**My Notes: hi everyone, did you like the last chapter? please reveiw for it and this chapter, please make sure that you tell me what you think for another story(i explain it on the last chapter (on the 'an' and on my profile).**

**Right, nobody told me that they didn't want the rating changed, so it has been changed.**

**I've been feeling that the golden trio is getting the horcruxes way too quickly and too easily. so i've come up with somthing that will explain it.**

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER **

**Thanks for ZEBRA QUEEN for being (i spelt that wrong last time) my beta (and a brilliant one at that)

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret 

**Chapter 11 – Bloody Death Eaters **

They had relaxed for two days since the fight with Voldemort, Harry's head now felt normal and Hermione and Ron had got over the effects of the cruciatus curse.

Katie had apperated away one day after the fight. She hadn't left without a little help:

"Look at riddle manor, you might find something there".

"Riddle manor?' Harry, Ron and Hermione asked, interested.

"Oh, hang on, isn't it where-" Harry was stopped short.

"Yeah it was were Dumbledore destroyed the ring and you had a dream about the place once".

"When, I don't remember?" Harry asked.

"End of the summer holidays after third year, you know, where you saw that old man being murdered, Frank Bryce, and the graveyard was where you were sent in fourth year".

Harry shivered at the thought.

"Go there, be careful won't you?" was Katie's last word before she left.

So Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were now in the village of little Hangleton, Harry, with a sports cap over his scar, was now, for today, going to be known as Harrison Port, Hermione, Halley Granger, Ron, Ronald West, Ron was only going to be called Ronald, not Ron because Death Eaters were only suspicious of red-heads being called Ron.

"So, _Harrison,_ is this it?" Ron, or Ronald, asked grinning, he had always liked the James Bond movies his dad had brought home with the video player's, or whatever they were called, and changing their names was pretty 007ish to him.

"Yep, we're here, that's what used to be the Gaunt house and Merope said 'Across the way' so this must be it", he said indicating the biggish house that looked like a fire had recently been put out on the house, a sign read

**KEEP OUT, UNSAFE**

Hermione confirmed it to look like the one for muggles to see on Hogwarts, so they decided to go in.

They opened the rusty gate and began up the winding path to the biggish manor house in front of them; it had boarded up windows and broken tiles. A little shed was off to one side. They crept around it when two death eaters came into view; one was Lucius Malfoy talking to the other, McNair.

"The Dark Lord has me guarding his most precious item tomorrow, as I am his most trusted", said Malfoy in his sneering tone.

"The goblet? I've seen that thing, it's a worthless piece of junk, and the Dark Lord only wants you to guard it because you can't do anything else", McNair was in a bad mood.

"If you are referring to the incident at the department of mysteries, we were out numbered-".

"We were only facing Potter and load of blood-traitor brats".

"Before long they were joined by the Order, as you know".

"But if you had just grabbed Potter, we could have got the prophecy quickly, taken Potter to the Dark Lord and killed the others".

"I was under orders not to harm Potter-".

"You could have grabbed him, a couple of bruises to him is nothing if we could capture him, we would be the Dark Lords favorites, anyway, where is the cup?"

"In the south east, Sussex, I think".

Harry looked at Hermione "This is too easy; they must know we're here".

"I call it lucky mate" Ron said in a voice that suggested guilt.

"What have you done?" Harry's voice was low, but he sounded amused.

"Um, well, I found the recipe for that luck drink from last year, I think it's called Felix Felicis, yeah that's it, and well, I, um, made it?" Harry had now won five gallons, Ron had a brain.

"Hermione, you owe me five gallons, when we get back!" Harry sounded very happy

"It's Halley", she hissed. "But Ronald, that was the most amazing thing I have ever heard from your mouth". Hermione sounded shocked, and slightly upset, she had just lost the bet that she was most convinced that she'd win, Ron had a brain!

"What?" Ron's voice was a little too loud.

"What was that?" said McNair.

"Eve's droppers" Malfoy uttered, angrily.

"Run!" Ron yelled, oh well, good things never last; at least Ron was back to himself.

They turned and ran.

"Bloody muggles! Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy yelled.

The green curse sped after them, Harry, pretending that they were muggles ran round the building to his left and grabbed Ron and Hermione then apperated.

* * *

**My Notes: Right, what i was saying about Ron and the lucky potion, it was mencioned (sp?) in the halfblood prince and harry won a bottle, ron said that it might be useful to have some, Hermione said that it was dangerous to use it to much but destroying voldie's horcruxes is more inportant, isn't it? but ron didn't make the potion suscesfuly and instead of posioning him it made somethings lucky and some not. i have already sent the next chapter off to my beta and i'll update as soon as i get it back. please tell me what you think of this and the last chapter as well as the new idea for a story that i had.**

**THANKS**


	12. Ding, Ding, Ding

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 12 – Ding, ding, ding!

They landed in Grimmauld place, Harry feeling quite tired at apparating three people (himself included) halfway down the country.

"Bloody hell, that was scary, I thought we were long gone!" Ron collapsed onto the sofa.

"Well done, they thought we were muggles and will properly forget about us soon, we thankfully don't arise suspicion", Harry said.

"What was that thing you guys said about five gallons?" asked Ron.

"Well, Hermione said that you, um, wouldn't show any intelligence this year and I said you'd come up with something really amazing and I was right!"

Ron paused, trying to get the right thing to say at this information, then finally he settled on "Thank you Harry, at least someone likes me, humph", he pouted.

"You owe me five gallons" Harry smirked at Hermione.

"Fine, alright", She handed the money over a playful smile on her face. "You've officially proved me wrong".

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Call the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione's been proved wrong".

"Shut up Harry" Hermione growled.

"Anyway, did they say Sussex?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I think they did" Hermione said, appearing to have forgotten the argument.

"Where's that?" Ron asked.

"I think Katie lives there" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Harry now looked very interested "Ron, how much lucky potion did you have, or is this too much of a coincidence?" he joked.

"How do we contact Katie?" Hermione thought aloud, ignoring Harry, still slightly upset that she had lost her bet.

"You don't need to, I'm here" said a mysterious voice, as she emerged from shadows that hadn't been there five seconds ago.

They looked at her like she was mental.

"I over did it, didn't I?" Katie said, smiling.

"Yep".

"I try", She sighed. "Okay, what do you guys want to know about Sussex?"

"Anywhere that a possible Horcrux could be", Harry asked.

"Hmm, well, er, there are the downs,"Katie said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The south downs, that's a possibility".

"Still got no idea wha-".

"Honestly, a group of hills at the south of England that is made out of chalk, I think you can walk from where I live right the way round to Devon on them or something."

"That's a lot of ground".

"I know".

"We still have Ron's lucky potion, at least", Harry said hopefully.

"You know, I'm still surprised that you didn't make any mistakes on it", Hermione said.

"I didn't, you see Hermione, _I_ can make potions".

"I never said that you couldn't", frowned Hermione.

"Yes you did, you always say that I'm thick, well I not, so shut up-"

Smack, Hermione had hit Ron on the face!

Katie conjured a bag of popcorn, then a chair. "Round two of Hermione vs. Ron! Ding, ding, ding" and offered Harry some popcorn, who refused.

"Stop it! Hermione, apologize now!"

Hermione sighed looked at Ron who had his hand over his red cheek.

"Sorry Ron" she muttered.

Katie sighed. "There's my entertainment out the window".

"Okay guys, let's go!" She grabbed Harry and Ron, Harry grabbed Hermione and they disappeared with a **_Crack._**


	13. AN that wouldn't come up last chappie

NOT A REAL CHAPTER!!!

i know that we're not alowd to do this but my 'an' didn't come up on the last chapter so its here:

(i've already typed it about three times so forgifve me if it breafe (sp?))

thanks to reviewers, thanks to beta, don't own hp, sorry about the long wait.

oh and thanks to a reviewer who pointed out that the lucky potion takes ages to make, so ron made it in book 6 and when he talked tp harry and hermione about making a surply of it he was really about to tell them that he had make some but he wanted they're opinon in a non-direct way, they replyed in a negative so he left the subject. okay, review if you don't get that.


	14. Killing You Will Be So Much Easier

**My Notes: **Hi everyone! How are you all? Here it is the next chapter. Sorry about the problem with 'My Notes:' last chapter I think I tried to post it about three times. It's very annoying when that happens so I'm writing the author's notes on a word document, saving them and then copying them to don't own Harry Potter or my name wouldn't be C K Brook it would be C K Potter and I wouldn't be single. 

Thank you to my amazing beta, Zebra Queen for putting up with my thickness and thanks to Green Waters and Cowabunga (no you weren't being whiney) for reviews. I had no idea that Katie was kinda a Mary Sue and I had no idea what a Mary Sue was! 

ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!!

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret**

Chapter 13 – Excellent, That Will Make Killing You So Much Easier

The sea air blew hard in they're faces as the landed on the rich green downs of the south east. Spray from the grey sea just over the edge of the cliff pierced their faces. The air was salty and the sky was filled with long, grey clouds, typical of England . They landed near to a cliff face and Harry wandered to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"Where do you think it is?" he asked Katie.

"Dunno". She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ahhh, I know, try summoning it".

"But that doesn't work, I tried it in the cave with D-" He took a deep breath and tried again "with Dumbledore".

"With Dumbledore you summoned it and something intercepted the summon of the locket, so something will hopefully happen this time".

"Um, okay". Harry pointed his wand at no-where in particular, Ron and Hermione, who had been admiring the scenery, ran to stand behind him, if that horcrux came they wanted to keep their eyes on it at all times.

"**_Accio horcrux_**" the wind blew firstly for a moment, storm like in fact, then it calmed back to being just windy.

"Right… this isn't going to work if we all stand together like this, lets split up, don't go too far though". Katie said.

They began to wander through the low bushes of the South Downs , doing **_Accio_** charms every so often.

Eventually Harry could hear nothing of his friends, he glanced around, nope, no one. "Well", he thought. "I might as well try it here and then try and find them". He raised his wand and-

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Hermione's voice gave a piercing scream from not to far off, Harry ran for her.

"Hermione!" He yelled. "Hermione where are you?" That was when he found her, she was backing away from a gigantic snake. It had long fangs and black scales, it was kind of like a snake version of Voldemort (well, more snake-like than him, anyway) that was when Harry recognized it, a flash back happened, he could see a snake slithering around a gravestone that he was tied to, hissing hungrily. Harry ran and stood in front of Hermione, it was his fault that she was here in the first place, he should have gone after the horcruxes without her. It was his fault, and then he heard something.

"_How dare they try to find masters things, damn them humans, that boy should be dead" _She hissed, talking about Harry. _"Master promised him to me". _She went to lunge and sink her fangs in Harry's chest but a spell hit her in the face.

"Leave him alone you bloody serpent!" yelled Ron advancing on her with a wand, she lunged at Ron, just in time Harry ran and threw himself in front of his best mate, the fangs would have hit him and if it hadn't been for Katie, who appeared just in time to throw the snake off Harry's path with a banishing charm.

Nagini lay still for a second and the four teens grouped together and Harry hissed.

"She's a horcrux; watch out for her fangs, I think they're poisonous!"

"That's the bloody snake that got dad, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Katie muttered, her wand trained on the snake.

Ron gritted his teeth, the snake hissed hungrily at Harry who had a very angry face, he hissed in return.

"Harry, what did it say?" Hermione's voice quivered.

"It said that I should go to it, it wants to eat me".

"Why you?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort promised it my dead body to eat, once he had killed me in the graveyard".

"What did you say back?" Hermione whispered.

"I told her that if she wants to eat me then should come and try to take me".

"What! She can't move?" Katie said in a loud whisper.

"Don't think so".

Ron hurried forward.

"This is for hurting dad", and he raised his wand and roared- "Avada Kedavra!" The snake was hit and it fell to the ground.

Harry ran to the snake, he said to the others.

"Thanks Ron, just to make sure". And he pointed his wand at the snake's body. "**_Incendio_**!"

The body was ablaze in seconds when the piece of Voldemort flew at them and began to throw curses at them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Katie yelled and the spirit disappeared, they flopped down onto the floor but Hermione remained standing.

"There's the horcrux!" she said pointing at a cup

"Another one?" said Katie tiredly. "I really can't be bothered at the moment". She lay back and closed her eyes, and then another voice hissed behind them.

"Excellent, that will make killing you so much easier…"

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIL CLIFFY THERE!!!!!!!! (Well, that's what I thought anyway) 

Please tell me what you think!!!! 

-C K Brook (Potter! I want to be a Potter!)


	15. He Was Ready

**My Notes: **Hey! Here is chapter 14.

We're getting to the end!!!!

well, I think there will be 16 chapters, I've already written chapter 15 and am about to send it to my beta.

I don't own Harry potter but if I did it would make me soooooooooo happy (goes off to Chantelle's dream land of la-de-da-de-do)****

**ENJOY THE CHAPPIE

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret **

Chapter 14 – He Was Ready 

"_Excellent, that will make killing you so much easier" _

Above them stood the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He stood in dark flowing robes, which made him look like some dark spirit in the summer sun.

Katie jumped to her feet, drawing her wand and pointing it at Voldemort in a flash.

Harry followed her to his feet, drawing his wand.

"It's time to die Potter, but you can wait, this girl will go first", He said with a high pitched cackle.

"I want to see you duel girl, so I challenge you to a duel to the death!" he cackled again.

Katie hesitated, she could not kill Voldemort, but she could not die until Harry died and if this was a duel to death then it would never end. She desperately tried to think of a cool, super hero, I'm-gonna-say-something-cool-and-everyones-going-to-smile-at-how-cool-it-is line. All she could come up with is-

"I will not battle you to death because I think that Harry deserves that pleasure", She inwardly cringed. "But I will duel you".

"Why not a to-death battle? I know why, you fear me, don't you, that is to be expected, you should fear me-"

"**_Expelliarmus!_**" Katie yelled, Harry had raised his wand, about to do the same thing.

"**_Protego!_**" Voldemort hissed, his timing was excellent, the spell hit the shield and bounced off toward the golden trio, both Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione to pull her down but Hermione had already grabbed them both, throwing all three down to the ground, at exactly the same time, the spell brushed past the top of Ron's red head.

Katie decided to weaken Voldemort as best she could, for Harry's sake, and said-

"**_Dissolutus_**", the weakening hex, it hit, Voldemort, realizing what she had done, he roared and sent an Avada Kedavra at her, she let the spell hit her, she blew it into her hand, but, this time, instead of playfully letting it rebound at Voldemort, she threw it towards the horcrux just over his shoulder.

He smirked, thinking she had been aiming at him.

"Your aim is terrible girl-" Suddenly he let out a high pitched scream, yelling in pain as he fell to the ground, his last horcrux had been destroyed.

Harry knew his time had come, the final battle had arrived and this time the tables had turned, Lord Voldemort wasn't ready, but he, Harry Potter was…

* * *

**My Notes: **hey again, guess what? The final battle is coming!!!! And the next chapter has an interesting title. C u l8r!

-c k brook

**REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW, please!!!!!**


	16. The Fall of the Dark Lord

**My Notes:** I want to thank reviewers JENIFAELFE, COWABUNGA, TRIBALRANGER, GREEN WATERS and ZEBRA QUEEN. (I hope I spelt everyone's names right)

THANKS TO ZEBRA QUEEN FOR BETAING!

I don't own Harry Potter, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (pause for breath) where was I? Ah yes oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (has coughing fit and dies) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wait, I'm meant to be dead, I'M THE-GIRL-WHO-LIVED YES!!!! Dunno how that happened... okay I'll stop rambling.

ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!

Oh and I hope you like the title for this chapter! (Take note of it!) (: (: (: (:

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret **

Chapter 15 – The Fall of the Dark Lord and the Return of the Bat

Harry stepped forwards, Katie back.

Voldemort looked up from his position on the floor, he smiled but his face turned to a small grimace as he pushed himself to his feet.

Harry raised his wand and waved it… nothing happened.

Katie's brow creased in concentration for a second then she realized what Harry had done and her expression turned to a smile.

Voldemort, not realizing what Harry had done, laughed.

"I would love to stay, Potter, and kill you but I have to go, I have more important matters to attend to." "Although, I don't know why I bother with you, you can't even cast a spell properly". He let out one of his high laughs then he turned to apparate but nothing happened!

"Actually I can cast a spell properly but the anti-apparation jinx can't be detected unless you try to apparate." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Very well Potter, let's finish this." Harry raised his wand.

"No Potter, we shall fight like our ancestors, after all it comes down to the fight between the mighty Slytherin and the pathetic Gryffindor, doesn't it, you vs. me?"

They both waved their wands to cast the summoning spell.

Harry summoned the sword of Gryffindor; the words of Dumbledore rang through his head.

"_Only a true Gryffindor could of pulled that from the hat"_. Harry was nervous, he had had no real knowledge in sword fighting apart from the fact that he had killed a Basilisk with a few panicked lashings and one very lucky lunge.

Voldemort summoned the sword of Slytherin, a silver blade with an emerald at the top; the handle had intertwining serpents on it, all with emeralds for eyes. Along the actual blade there was a black snake with, again, massive emerald eyes, if you were to turn it over you would see the words Salazar Slytherin engraved into it.

He was excited; the stupid mudblood lover would get what had been coming to him for sixteen years.

Both men raised there swords, all surroundings apparently forgotten.

Lord Voldemort was the first to lunge, slashing his sword with amazing speed.

Harry jumped, boy the Dark Lord was fast. Harry swished his sword pathetically, it did the trick though, and there was the clang of metal on metal, the swish of the blades cutting through the air.

_Swish,_ Voldemort's sword came for Harry's neck, Harry raised his sword in defence and they were off again

_Swish, clang._

_Swish, clang._

_Swish, clang, CLUTER! _Harry's sword fell out off his grip, falling to the floor.

Ron, Hermione and Katie gasped.

Harry fell to the floor from the force of the blow, in a click the Dark Lords sword was at his neck.

Katie anxiously scanned the area, desperately trying to help the boy-who-lived. She couldn't find anyway to help him without interfering, which would mean going against the prophecy, something she couldn't do.

Hermione on the other hand, ran forwards, trying to help her friend.

"Hermione, you can't interfere" Katie hissed.

Ron tried to grab her but failed. As Hermione ran towards the now stationary pair and silver cage surrounded Voldemort and Harry, it kept her from interfering.

She couldn't get through, what would happen would happen and there was nothing, _nothing_ she, or anyone else, could do.

"My, my Potter and here was me thinking you'd be a bit more of a challenge when we finally met". He let out one of his high laughs, making the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. He leaned closer to Harry, pushing the sword into his neck, drawing blood.

"Now, we do look pathetic don't we Potter, all I need to do is to lean a little more closer", he did so, "And I could kill you. I would finally be able to prove that I am the most powerful wizard alive, and all you ever were was a little boy with a lot of good luck. You've been living on borrowed time Potter and borrowed time can't last forever- what are you doing?" He had finally noticed Harry eyes scanning over him, they stopped on his feet and then Harry's leg shot out, waking his angles, he fell to the ground, his sword cluttered after him.

Harry shot to his feat, running to grab his sword and in his haste he tripped and went sprawling to the floor.

Voldemort started to rise, Hermione had had enough, she waved her wand and a bundle of rope flew towards the Dark Lord, they went through the cage and tied around his thin body.

Lord Voldemort, even if he had the upper hand, never let his senses slip (unless around Potter where he couldn't help but be angry, the lucky brat!) and he noticed this, there wasn't time to avoid the ropes or cast a shield so he touched the dark mark on the front of his robes with his wand.

The ropes hit him and bound him.

In the next second Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy appeared. Looking at their fallen master, they did not examine their surroundings, but ran to help him.

"Ignore me, kill the boy Severus!" The dark lord yelled.

Snape turned in the direction of where the dark lord was gesturing and saw one person…_Potter._

_

* * *

_

So Voldemort didn't fall as in die, he fell over! Ha. So what's Snape gonna do? Kill Harry? Well, I'm certainly not telling you, well, at least not until next chapter!

I intended this to be the last chapter but that was a cliffy I just HAD to put in. but the next chapter will be the last.

See you soon!!!!!


	17. The End

**My Notes: ****here we are guys; we've reached the end of Cousin's Secret. **

**THE THANK YOUS **

**Thanks to every reader and reviewer. **

**Thank you to my friend Zoe, a.k.a Zebra Queen for betaing and **

**–xoxo lovemeforme xoxo- for betaing at the beginning. **

**Thank you to my mum for coming up with the idea of Hermione having a cousin which started this story. **

**I know that there are much better book 7's with better plot lines and are written much more professionally but you guys still took the time to read this and I thank you for it. YOU GUYS ARE WICKED!!!!! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review. **

**-C K Brook **

* * *

Harry Potter and the Cousin's Secret 

Chapter 16 – The End

Lucius ran to help his fallen master.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Potter; his orders from his master were to kill Potter. Why wasn't Potter fighting him? Then he noticed the boys wand, it was on the ground a few feet from where the chosen one lay, glaring at him.

Harry knew he mustn't move, Snape could cast the killing curse at any moment and if he moved to get his wand he would be killed. But Harry still felt rage travel through his body, here he was, Snape. The same Snape that had set a trap from them at that old house, by making them believe that there was a horcrux there, the same Snape that had killed Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world. Oh boy did he want revenge, how he wanted to kill Snape, avenge his headmaster, his mentor.

Severus Snape knew his time had come, now was where he had to choose, light or dark, good or evil. His options lay heavily in his mind, if he chose the light he would almost certainly be killed but there was still that small ray of hope that Potter would kill the Dark Lord. You see despite the fact that he had show lots of evidence of being evil he was not. He had killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's own orders and now it was his chance to show his true loyalty to the light, but could he do it, could he defend Harry Potter, the boy who he had hated since the _Daily Prophet's_ new born section had said that Lily and James Potter had given birth to a lovely, healthy baby boy?

Lucius Malfoy had nearly freed his master from the ropes that bound him. But only his master payed attention to him, everyone else was looking at Snape, why had he paused? Did he know that he had the fate of the entire world in his hands, the out come of the war, is that why he had paused to enjoy his moment of power?

Katie was thinking, she had read rumours on the internet of Snape being good. You see she had always been a massive fan of the books, was Snape really good? Had Dumbledore's death been on Dumbledore's orders? No, it couldn't have, Snape was an evil bastard and he always would be, always had been. But why had he paused? Maybe he believed Harry to be able to survive the killing curse again and didn't want to perform it? No if he was a Death Eater he should perform it, but why hadn't he?

Snape raised his wand and yelled- "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Harry closed his eyes, it was all over, he had lost, Lord Voldemort would rule forever. But he didn't feel the killing curse hit him, was he dead? That was went he heard a body fall to the ground. He opened his eyes, fearing the death of a friend when he saw Lucius Malfoy's glassy grey eyes looking at him, they held no emotion, he was dead. Then, snapping to his senses, he threw himself at his wand. He pushed himself to his feet to see Voldemort advancing on Snape.

"So Bellatrix was right, you have betrayed me, but Snape, do you really think you will be welcomed back now? You may have saved the Potter brat but you did kill Dumbledore. They would kill you rather than let you back", he laughed. "I'll just do them favour and do it for them". He raised his wand to Snape, who tried to escape, but the anti-apparation ward was still in place. "Avada Kedavra!"

Snape fell to the ground, his eyes now revealed to be of darkest brown, they weren't black after all.

Lord Voldemort smiled down at the body, now that was what happened to traitors. He nearly started to laugh, oh death. To end someone's life was a marvellous thing, to feel the power, the adrenalin of the killing curse running through your veins.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry Potter yelled, but Voldemort was gone, he had dodged.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled and Harry felt knives stabbing at his skin. Every cell in his body was begging Voldemort to stop, to end his life. He didn't care for the world, he didn't care for the people whose lives would end if he was killed, he didn't care for Ron, Hermione or Ginny…wait…Ginny. He cared for Ginny; he would survive this for her. With a yell of rage he forced the spell out of his body and got shakily to his feet.

"I've had enough of you Voldemort; I've had enough of all the pain you've caused, all the lives you've ended. It's time for it to stop… Avada Kedavra!!" Lord Voldemort raised his golden shield, the one that had defended him at the ministry in Harry's fifth year.

The spell would hit the shield and rebound on Harry, and he would die by his own spell. The Killing Curse hit the shield and it broke, it shattered into a thousand, million pieces. The deadly killing curse hit Lord Voldemort and he fell to the ground, dead.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-To-Defeat-Voldemort as he was to be known as in a few hours, fell to the ground, he had used everything in that curse, every bit of pain that Voldemort had caused him. The cage surrounding them vanished and Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Katie McGillivray ran forwards.

Was Harry alive?

* * *

**DID EVERYONE ENJOY IT??????? **

**Please tell me what you thought. Did you want Snape to be good? Do you think Harry lived? Did you want any romance? **

**By the way, I discovered and earlier draft for this story, all from Katie's point of view. It included when Dumbledore came to tell her about being a protecto witch. If you guys like I could post it as a oneshot off of Cousin's Secret? **

**I think that has rounded thing up, I hope it has. **

**See you next time!!! **

**- C K Brook **


End file.
